Repetition
by PrOxMURDER
Summary: Ruby Rose had been living the same monotonous lifestyle for almost 3 years since her mission gone wrong. Every day was the same schedule, same job, and same boring and lonesome life. But her life was going to get a little more interesting upon walking into an old friend. (Summaries aren't my best thing, but hey I'm new here).
1. Chapter 1: Repetition

**(PRE-STORY AUTHOR'S NOTE): This is my first story written for this site. That being said, it will take a little bit for me to "get comfortable" with writing FanFics. I also might be a little inaccurate when it comes down to characterization. The grammar in this story will certainly be decent, but at the same time I can guarantee that the plot will need fixing...like a lot of fixing...like 'I literally just thought this up last night' fixing. Also, another thing to note. Everyone in the story has graduated from Beacon Academy and are hunters and huntresses at this point. It has also been 3 years since graduation, so Ruby is now 20..almost 21. That aside, I hope you enjoy the story! Without any further interruption, here's 'Repetition.' **

Chapter 1:

The incessant blaring of my alarm clock riddled me from my slumber and interrupted a fairly pleasant dream involving cookie-guns. Slightly annoyed, I slapped my alarm clock to silence it's and began my day. I groggily rolled out of bed onto my feet and waited for my slight light-headiness to fade into a light buzz. Slightly limping towards my closet, I wiped the residual sleep from the corners of my eyes and let out a yawn. I opened my closet and plucked the previously made outfit consisting of a red business shirt and black slacks from the rack and placed it on my bed. I began to strip myself of my night clothes as I hobbled toward my bathroom. I turned the shower handle and set the water temperature as high as it would go. Once the water was warmed, I stepped in and washed myself. Soon after, I found myself standing under the stream of hot water pondering what I was doing with my life. Ever since the combat accident my life has gone downhill. I've stopped talking to my teammates and friends. I've been stuck with the same deadening job for 3 years. I longed for a bit of inconsistency, for variables. At this point I only saw one potential: my 21st birthday tomorrow. It could offer quite a bit of escape from this perpetual lifestyle that was forced upon me.

After pondering such thoughts for awhile, I realized I was behind schedule and hopped out of the shower, drying myself whilst doing so. I grabbed the clothes I had placed on my bed earlier and threw them on in a hurry. After checking that I looked decent, I proceeded to go to my kitchen and begin making a small breakfast consisting of an apple, a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. After hastily scarfing down my cereal, I grabbed the apple and coffee and left my house. Whilst walking down the sidewalk I tossed a wayward glance at the house, observing I as I occasionally do. It was a modest 1 story house with 1 bedroom, 1 living room, 1 kitchen and 1 1/2 bathrooms, the larger of the 2 was connected to my bedroom. I turned my head back around and resumed walking in my original path. I arrived at work 5 minutes late, fairly enthralled with the change. I proceeded to my small cubicle and began my tedious and seemingly endless work day.

***About 8 hours later***

I punched my card, said goodbye to my co-workers and left the dull grey building feeling somewhat satisfied with the early birthday wishes from her newer acquaintances. As she was walking towards her house a few blocks down, she looked out towards the horizon and continued with her thoughts from that morning. _'Why couldn't I have a better job...one that's actually fun or something,'_ she thought as she strolled down the street. In my mental haze, I didn't seem to notice someone in front of me and ended up running straight into them. Needless to say we both ended up on the ground, and in...quite the position. From what I could tell, I had fallen right on top of them with noses almost touching. I opened my eyes to see a pair of cerulean eyes. Scanning the facial features, I soon realized that I had fallen atop of none other than Jaune Arc.

**A/N: So, this is the first chapter of 'Repetition.' I myself felt as though I went a little too into detail, but it's up to you guys on this one. Leave the best review you can make. If there are any suggestions that you have as to story direction, feel free to leave it in your review or PM me about it. I need all of the help I can get with this. I'll be starting on chapter 2 tomorrow morning...wait it's 6:00 A.M.?! Damn, well then guess I mean this afternoon. Until then...I'LL SEE YA!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Large Variable

**(Pre-Chapter A/N): So this is the second chapter to 'Repetition.' I'm starting to get used to typing up stories and I'm very quickly learning things about my writing style. This said, I'm improving on sentence structure and variety AND I'm getting a lot of new ideas on as to where this story's plot should go. I left myself at a great cutoff last time. Well, here's your next chapter, 'A Variable.'**

At the sight of the young man's face I felt joyful at the sight of an old friend, yet I simultaneously felt a wave of guilt wash over me. I hadn't so much as spoken to Jaune, or anyone for that matter, for 3 years. I scrambled to my feet and held out my hand to help him up. He accepted with a smile and got to his feet.

"Thanks, and hello...again," said Jaune.

"Not a problem. And hello. I-It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" I said a little shakily.

"Yeah...it has. 3 years if I recall."

"Around that."

"...So, how has life been treating you?"

"It's been well. My leg is getting better." I lied.

"That's great! Good to hear that."

"..."

"Soooo..uh, how's your...sister doing?"

At this point I visibly froze. "I...I-I actually don't know, Jaune."

"Wait, what do you mean 'I don't actually know?"

'_Know what? This conversation needs to be had if I want change.'_

"What I mean is that I haven't really...contacted Yang. Or anyone for that matter." I mumbled the last part.

"...Why?"

"I don't know, Jau-"

"No," he interrupted, voice rising in volume "You know _Damn_ well why, and I want to know. I'm pretty sure everyone else does, too."

I sighed and looked toward the ground "I suppose if I had to guess, it would be that...well my shitty, boring life got to me a long time ago a-and I guess my mind thought you all wouldn't want anything to do with me." I noticed my voice quivering and cracking more and more with every word I say.

"Boring li-" he stopped mid thought and I saw his face light up slightly like he had a idea.

"Hey Ruby."

"Yes, Jaune?"

"What would you say if I could, I don't know, say get you a job at the largest forgery in Vale making and repairing weapons?" He said with a large smirk plastered on his face.

I simply looked at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping as I tried to comprehend what he had just offered.

"I-I Wh-dh..." _'Come on you blubbering idiot, say something already!'_

Jaune continued to look at me with that same smirk on his face, eyebrows raised in question.

Finding myself unable to think or speak, I did the only thing that I thought would serve as an answer. I wrapped my arms around him an buried my face in his chest. After a few seconds, he lightly followed my lead and wrapped me in his arms. We sat like this for about 15 seconds until I looked up at his face and said the only word that came to mind.

"Yes."

"Okay then, Ruby. I'll put in my highest regards and I'll get you that job, since yours is apparently so 'mind-numbingly boring.' He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

Still unable to find my words, I simply glared at him and broke the hug we had been in.

"Oh, by the way, happy early birthday. Tomorrow..is your birthday, right?"

Finding the ability to speak again I said "Yeah, it's my 21st tomorrow."

"That's cool. Hey, maybe I could arrange a reunion between everyone! Have a nice little party. It would be nice."

"...That's actually not a bad idea. can you contact everyone and arrange this? I'd love a chance to reconnect with everyone!"

"Yeah, I've got the information. It's confirmed then. 21st birthday party tomorrow. Be ready, Ruby." He said whilst slowly walking backwards and away.

"Got it, Jaune. I'll be ready."

I walked home as fast as my injured leg would allow me to and went straight to my closet. I began rummaging through everything to find a nice dress for the occasion. Nothing too extravagant or flashy, just nice looking. With a vocal exclamation of 'Aha!' I pulled out a simple red dress. If I remember, this was the same dress I wore to the dance as a first year in Beacon Academy. It brought back great memories, at least until I went even farther ahead to post graduation. At this point I began to vividly recall my life changing incident.

*3 Years Prior*

I looked around the forest bordering Vale followed by my team of now full-time huntresses. For our first mission, seeing as we all graduated with top marks in their classes, we were assigned an extermination. There was a Grimm nest that sat far to close to Vale and it needed to be cleared out and destroyed. We were on our way to the den to do just that. The closer we drew, the more we began to hear. The shrill screeching of Nevermores and the howls of Beowolves became far more clear as we neared our intended destination. We reached a fairly small ovular clearing with a gigantic mass of sticks, dirt, animal parts and more in the center of it.

"Welp, I guess this is it, huh?" said Yang.

"Yep, now this is where it gets interesting." I replied.

At that, we engaged the expendable Grimm outside of the den and destroyed them easily. Whilst attacking, we seemed to draw the attention of some Grimm inside of the den, and by some I mean _all_ of them. They came pouring out of the den in higher numbers than I had ever seen before. Upon seeing them we prepared our weapons and charged headfirst into battle.

After several hours of fighting what seemed to be an endless amount of Grimm, we found that we were all low on ammunition and energy. I found myself inside of a large circle of Beowolves and began cutting through them with everything I had, but when one died, two more took it's place. It was a seemingly hopeless effort. Seeing a small gap I had made, I bolted through and ran with everything I had, calling my team for a retreat. The others heard and followed me into the forest and toward Vale. In my haste I had not been paying attention to my surroundings and was blindsided by an Ursa. The strike landed on my left leg and I felt as though it had literally exploded from the pain. As I lied somewhat helpless on the ground, the Ursa took steps toward me and got ready to finish me. At this point I was nearly unconscious from the blood loss and pain I felt. The last thing I saw was a flash of yellow before falling into darkness.

*Back to the Present*

Ruby recalled these events down to the last detail. After a fast evacuation, the Grimm were taken care of at the border by Atlesian knights that had been placed there years before. As I awoke I remember what the doctor said. "The tissue in your entire left leg was nearly shredded and can no longer be strenuously used as it has been. I doubt that you can continue your current profession, ma'am." I was and still am devastated at those words. As he predicted, I was no longer able to be a huntress, so I ended up getting a job adding any existing variations of a weapon, and believe me, there are a lot, to the records. Soon that perpetual lifestyle settled itself and I lost all contact with my friends, and now I'm about to have a reunion with them after 3 years of silence.

Now I was thinking about my old friends and how they would respond to me. Would it be joy, sadness, anger...hate? It doesn't matter. I'm going to this party and I'm going to confront everyone I have been ignoring. I'm going to make up for 3 years of silence tomorrow. I'm really liking this change in my life. I'll have to thank Jaune for everything later. For now, with my dress chosen, I change into a pair of red shorts and a black tank top. All of the excitement from today has drained me, so I flop face first onto my bed and fall asleep, excited for the day ahead of me.

**A/N: Okay, this is much better in terms of length. I feel like I screwed up a bit with the flashback, but I'm not sure how. Remember, PLEASE leave a review of the story. I need all of the help and advice I can get. I'm brand new to this still. Another thing, I will try my best to update every other day from now on, but I can't make promises. I have to read _The Jungle_ and I have other school work to do. Being a sophomore sucks in terms of free time. All of this said, until next time...I'LL SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**(Pre-Chapter A/N): Okay, I'm back after about 3 days. If you couldn't tell, I'm a procrastinating little...person. I just hope that it won't turn out like school. Anyways, since publishing that last chapter I've had to revise it at least 6 times now...not sure how I feel about that. Speaking of which, I'd like to thank 055 for informing me of the POV problems I didn't notice. Anyways, I may have to change that (and I quote) "every other day" schedule, because now that I think about it I won't have a lot of time to write with my 2nd Semester beginning. That said, it MAY (may) be once a week or Wednesdays and Sundays as of January 4th, but for NOW I can do every other day because of winter break. All of that said, here's your third chapter, 'Reunion.'**

I jolt upright from my slumber and look around. Finding nothing I think about the day. Today is Friday, but not just that. It's also my 21st birthday! Last, but certainly not least, it's the day I catch up with everyone I've been ignoring. I had called my boss in advance to let him know I was taking the day off, which he was okay with, so I have all day to prepare for the reunion/party. But what was there to really do? I already had a dress and I figure that's all I need for such an event, so there's nothing else I feel as though I need to do. Knowing this, I go to my bathroom for a quick morning shower. Whilst under the hot water, I begin to ponder what I'm going to say to everyone. It can't be '_Hey guys, sorry I was blatantly ignoring you for 3 years, let's catch up!' _As I think to myself, I realize that I've been in the shower for almost half an hour. I hastily shut off the water, for I hate driving up my water bill. I hop out and walk to my closet to pick out casual wear for the day. I've decided to hit the town until it's time to get ready. I pick out a plain red tee-shirt and a pair of blue straight fit jeans and decide that it's good. I throw on my clothes, put on some shoes and walk out of my house toward the city.

As I'm walking through the city, I look at everything around me. It's a beautiful place, I must admit. I don't know why I don't come out here more often. There are skyscrapers that reach beyond the clouds, moderately sized gardens strewn about every so often, friendly businesses and food carts. It's just nice. As I wander, I ponder a certain thought. '_I wonder if Jaune has put in that recommendation yet._' I think. '_I could always visit the forge and find out. But how would I ask?_' As I come up with ideas, I find that time flies fast and I'm on the completely wrong end of the city by the time I decide to visit the forge. "Whoa, where the hell am I?" I mutter to no one in particular. I check my watch "Holy hell! I've only got 15 minutes?! How does this even happen?" I panic and begin thinking about how I can get there and I soon decide on hailing a cab, considering how much of a hindrance my leg is to running. I tell the man my address and he begins to drive. After 12 minutes we arrive at my home and I tell him to wait there as I rush inside to get my dress on. As I'm inside I check the address I'm supposed to be visiting. I reemerge from my home with my dress and heels on .I nearly jump into the cab. "2121 Quellner Dr. and fast, if you don't mind. " I tell the driver. He gives a quick nod and speeds toward my destination. At this point I know I'll be late, so I send Jaune a quick message saying such.

I arrive to the house about 10 minutes late. I pay the driver 50 lien even though the gauge only says 20. He deserves it though. I walk up the door and sigh before raising my hand to the doorbell. "Here goes nothing." I mutter. Before I can press the button, the door is launched open and I see the face of Yang Xiao Long, red irises and all. I stare wide-eyed at the face before me. '_Well this is going to be interesting._'

**A/N: Okay, I'm extremely sorry it took so Xiao Long for this to be released. Yes I just made that pun...yep. Anyway, a couple of things. I had to throw 21 somewhere and it fit in the address. Gotta thank bulletproofpencil for giving the slight suggestion to slow down a bit on plot progression. I already see why. I'm typing ideas faster than I can make them, which isn't recommended, I must say. I'm beginning to think that the 2 day cutoff wasn't such a **fantastic** idea. Is 3 alright with you guys? This said, until next time...I'LL SEE YA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Late to the Party

**(Pre-Chapter A/N): Well I'm just starting this 2 days after chapter 3. Procrastination! Anyways, in that time frame I've come up with a few ideas for plot direction at this point, but very few of which include the pairing I've set myself up for, so that's going to be a problem later. On another note, holy shit, I never expected this much attention to the story, My email goes off constantly with Favs and Follows. Thanks so much guys (and gals. I'm not sexist) for the support of the story. Without further adieu, 'Late to the Party.'**

'_Well this is going to be interesting._' Before I can utter so much as a word, I feel an explosive pain in my abdomen, signifying that I had been struck. The blow causes me to keel over in pain. Before I can fall to my knee, I'm hoisted up and pulled into a nearly bone-crushing hug from my sister. Soon I'm put down and stared at, probably waiting for a response.

"I suppose I deserved that." I state.

"Damn right you did!" Yang says. "You haven't spoken to any of us in 3 whole years. I knew you were upset about losing your career, but this is ridiculous!"

I take in these words and begin to realize just how much damage I've caused. I know now just how much I've hurt everyone. With teary eyes, I put on a smile and speak.

"Well everyone, that's about to change. With my new job comes a new me! I'm back for good, guys. I promise."

With that proclamation, I earn cheers from everyone in the house and the party officially starts. The night started of with a 70-minute "catch up" session. Everyone had 10 minutes to talk to me about events and vice-versa.

**Weiss's Turn**

"So Weiss, anything that needs to be said from you about, I don't know, feelings toward the matter at hand or recent events?"

"..."

"...Weiss?"

"No."

"What?"

"No Ruby, I don't have anything to say except that I'm glad you're back. That is all."

"...Oookay then. Next up!"

**Blake's Turn**

"Blake. Anything at all?"

The young woman looks up from her book and simply stares at me for a solid ten seconds before replying with a "No."

"Well this is definitely getting places." I mutter. "Next up is.."

**Yang's Turn**

"...Yang." I say after that small pause. Everyone in the room begins to fidget nervously as they look to Yang.

"Well Ruby, you've blatantly ignored your closest friends for 3 years to go live the life of a shut-in. All I can say about that is that I'm extremely unhappy that you decided to take that road," She begins coolly, "But as for your little speech about change, I'm proud of you for at least attempting to abandon that life. I'm happy you've decided to talk to everyone again and I'm happy I've got my little sister back."

Upon beginning the last part, she lunges across the room and tackles me to the ground in a world famous Xiao Long bear hug. My body and bones are screaming in agony, but my mind is still blank from the words I had just heard. '_Why was she so calm about it? Was it really that easy for her to forgive me?_' Yang soon releases her grip and sits back down on the couch with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Okay...with that out of the way, next up!"

**Jaune's Turn**

"Jaune."

"Wait, what's going on now?"

"Seriously Jaune? We explained it to you like 15 minutes ago."

"Oh, is this where we talk about feelings and such?"

"Yes Jaune, it is."

"Well then. Ruby, a while back after your accident you started ignoring me. It's needless to say that I was worried and a little hurt at the action. I tried to think nothing of it and move on, but every day that passed brought more worries and theories trying to explain why. Soon, rationality kicked in and I started asking why I was so worried about you. After 3 years of thinking, I've come up with 3 possibilities: 1. I just happen to care about you...a lot. 2. It's just an instinct or something. Or 3. I'm... I-I'm in love with you. I mean we had a lot of great times together during our years at Beacon and those few short weeks afterwards, so that may explain it, but I'm honestly not sure as to what the answer may be yet."

At those words I freeze, wide eyed. The room goes silent and I can feel the prying eyes of my peers as they look for my rebuttal.

"I...I'm not entirely sure what to say to that. I mean it could be any one of them, but...yeah I'm not sure what to say."

At this the room goes silent, save for a few awkward coughs.

"Well," I begin "Let's revisit that later...or in private." I mumble. "Next up!"

**Nora's Turn**

"Nora. Anything from you?"

"Except for the fact that I feel great knowing that you're back, nope!"

"Easy enough."

**Pyrrah's Turn**

"Pyrrah. Anything on your mind?"

"Everything that I wanted to say has already been said, so I'm afraid there's nothing new here."

"Okay then."

**Ren's Turn**

"Ren. Anything?"

The quiet man looks at me for a moment, contemplating a response.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Pyrrah. Everything meaningful has been said, so unfortunately no."

"Welp, that's everyone! Now what? It's only 7:40."

The group looks at one another until Yang tells everyone to wait here while she got something. We do as we are told and stay in the living room until Yang returns hauling 2 medium-sized crates of bottled substance that I can only assume is alcohol.

"We're all of age now, right Rubes?" Yang asks.

I nod sheepishly and Yang proceeds to open a crate and take out 8 bottles. She hands everyone a bottle and proposes a toast.

"To the birthday girl, Ruby!" Yang cries.

"To Ruby!" Everyone echoes.

As I'm about to take my first swig of alcohol, I think to myself.

'_Here goes nothing.'_

**A/N: SO, I'm back after about 3 days of Left 4 Dead, Minecraft, and general procrastination. This chapter was a tad harder to write than the rest, for I'm not used to writing romance. I honestly don't know why I chose the genre. Should have kept it at friendship. Anyways, please leave a review on this chapter. I need the advice. Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D:D. All of that said, until next time...I'LL SEE YA! **

**(REVISION): Now that I look at the whole "Jaune confesses...kinda" part, I see how poorly that was written and did as much as I could to explain why. School changes people, right? Anyways, I'm going to be taking the rest of the week off for 2 reasons. 1.) I still need to finish _The Jungle_ for my history essay. 2.) I need time to find directions for the story and the next chapter for that matter. Too tired to put up another ending, so refer to the last sentence of that paragraph up there. **


End file.
